


You're burning up the sky

by Why_do_you_want_to_know



Series: Summer's Dean And Cas Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, And Creatures Too, Angst with a Happy Ending, But not exactly, Cas isn't evil, Castiel Has Powers (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Comforting Dean, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester Has Powers, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean patches Cas up, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, I am so bad at it, I don't know, I hate tagging, More like the ying to the others yang, Mutual Pining, People, Protective Dean Winchester, Roommates, Scared Castiel (Supernatural), Superhero Dean Winchester, Supervillain Castiel (Supernatural), The idea is there...., What tags even exist for me to use?, Winged Castiel (Supernatural), Wings, Worried Dean Winchester, at all, human beings, no beta we die like men, soulmates(ish), that'll do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know
Summary: In which Dean is a superhero called Demon, with his cute roommate Castiel who seems to constantly get hurt, but won't tell Dean why.Oh... and there's Angel, a supervillain who seems to enjoy flirting with Dean, who Dean never quite get's around to catching.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Summer's Dean And Cas Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768177
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112
Collections: Dean and Cas Bingo





	You're burning up the sky

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Dean and Cas bingo, for my square Roommates.  
> Title is from "Your Love Could Start a War" by The Unlikely Candidates.
> 
> Hope you like it!!!

“Dammit Cas,” Dean muttered the second he heard the door to his room open. The bright light spilled in and hurt Dean’s eyes as they tried to adjust to the light, but Dean had bigger problems to deal with. They had a deal, they never went into each other’s rooms in the middle of the night unless a) they were invited, or b) they were injured. Dean knew he hadn’t invited Cas into his room, which left only one option.

Cas was hurt.

If this had been anyone else at any other time, Dean would probably be panicking. It would be the most controlled panic anyone had ever seen, but it would be panic.

However this was Cas and Cas was different.

Cas came into his room in the middle of the night with no invitation at least once a month. This had been going on for the last three years they had lived together and by now Dean was almost more worried when a month passed with no 3am visits from Cas. It was rarely anything big, nothing life changing anyway, but it would be cuts deep enough to need stitches, or ribs which needed wrapping or gunshot wounds which needed Dean to sort out. Cas never took his top off, only pulling it away far enough that Dean could patch his injuries up, so Dean didn’t even know if he could see all the injuries, or if Cas was hiding some of them. Once Cas had still had the bullet which had shot him in his shoulder, and Dean had to dig it out before he could patch his roommate up. He hadn’t slept well for weeks after that, worried about what Cas was up to which could be hurting him so much.

And wasn’t that just the cherry on the top of the worst cake ever. Dean didn’t even know where Cas was getting all these injuries from. He wouldn’t tell him, and whenever he tried to find out, Cas would just brush him off. Tell him that it was ‘fine’ or ‘not your problem’ or ‘nothing to worry about’ and Dean just had to deal, act like the very fact he couldn’t protect Cas wasn’t tearing him apart from the inside out. Act like everything in his wasn’t screaming at him to lay down his life for Cas if he had to. Act like he wasn’t irreversibly in love with his roommate. Not that he would ever tell Cas that, it could neve work between them and Cas wasn’t interested so it was easier to just keep things hidden.

Dean couldn’t protect the only person he had ever loved from whatever was hurting him, and that was the worst thing he could think of. His entire job was to protect people; not that anyone knew that. No one knew the mysterious Demon - who was actually good. A superhero who used his powers to protect people. He was just called the demon due to his colour scheme and black tinged powers. Turns out the colour of your magic didn’t have to dictate how you lived your life. Go figure - was actually Dean Winchester, art student and overall basic guy. That’s how he liked to keep it, but sometimes he wondered how much easier everything would be if he could just tell Cas. Maybe then he would let Dean help him with whatever problem he obviously had.

“I’m sorry,” Cas whispered as he walked fully into the room, just as he always did.

“Yeah, I know. What is it this time?” Dean asked, just as he always did.

Luckily, it was only a graze this time. It was clearly from a bullet, so Dean went through his regular spiel. Was Cas kay, did he need help, did he need to talk about something, did he know that Dean was always there for him and would listen to whatever he needed to say. Cas always said that it was fine, he was fine, everything was fine. He could deal with it, but Dean asked anyway.

He always asked.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Well if it isn’t my favourite demon!” a startingly happy voice called across the rooftops which separated Dean and his nemesis. Not that he was Dean at the moment, no, he was Demon. He was free to use any and all powers he had at his disposal to catch Angel so the police could take him in and stop his wrongdoings - whatever they were. Noone ever bothered to tell Dean - not that it had ever worked. The other super was alarmingly good at dodging all of his attacks. It was easy enough to distract him until the police department could come down and take a shot - literally - but Dean had never managed a direct shot and he had never managed to catch Angel.

Three years, too many successful arrests to count, but Angel still managed to escape his capture.

“Hello Angel,” Dean greeted the other man, his tone easy with the familiarity he and Angel had built up over the years. By this point, Dean wasn’t even sure if he wanted to catch him. “What evil deeds are you up to today?”

“Oh you know,” Angel replied with a laugh, the wings on his back - which Dean hadn’t figured out whether they were mechanical or if the guy actually had wings yet - flapped a couple of times, spreading out and showing off their length and giving Dean a clear shot of Angel’s only known weakness. He couldn’t escape if he couldn’t fly. If Dean felt like it, he could try to attack them and weaken Angel, but they both knew he wouldn’t. He never did. This was just Angel’s way of showing off the knowledge. “I figured I would go for a nice night time walk, now you’re here though, I might have something to steal afterall.”

“Oh yeah?” Dean called, tensing up, wondering if Angel was going to start one of their fights for once. Normally both of them were happy to banter and then go on their separate ways, Dean took down the villains causing people harm, Angel did whatever he did and avoided the law with - from what he’s picked up from some police officers and the news - varying degrees of success. Maybe Angel had decided that he actually wanted to test their skills against each other. Dean hoped that wasn’t it, even though he couldn’t figure out what else it could be.

“Yeah, I’m always happy to go around stealing the heart of my favourite demon.” Angel says with a smirk and - if Dean’s eyes aren’t deceiving him due to the distance - a flirty wink. His wings puffed up slightly and his posture couldn’t really be described as anything other than flirty.   
  
Dean smirked back, as familiar with this routine as he was with Angel. “You say that to all your demons?” he asked, crossing his arms and trying to fight a smile down.   
  
There was a long pause as Angel pretended to think, his index finger tapping against his chin as he lifted his face skywards and stared at the stars. Dean was helpless to stop the smile from spreading across his face as he watched the guy who he was supposed to hate.

“No, just you,” Angel eventually answered, looking away from the sky to watch Dean.

"I’m sorry to say my heart is already taken and is no longer mine to give away," Dean said with a shrug and an arm wave, his mind thinking of Cas, even while he didn't look away from Angel. "Sorry to disappoint."

Angel didn't even blink, either not surprised or not bothered over Dean's possible lover, "Ah, guess I’ll just have to deal," Angel sighed, his voice echoing and taking on a slightly sad quality due to the distance. "I'll have to show you how much better I can be than them."

"That’ll be difficult," Dean laughed, the teasing tone back in the conversation. The very thought of Angel - a supervillain - being anywhere near as good as Cas was, was just hilarious to Dean. "You're a supervillain after all, and they're perfect."

"'They' huh, not going to spill your preference?"

"Nope, I don't think that's any of your business," Dean laughed before deciding he would have to be the one to end this conversation, he was out here tonight for a reason. "I'll see you around Angel."

"Bye Demon." Dean heard as he ran off, jumping from rooftop to rooftop as he looked for one of the other villains at work.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean's door opened again that night. He had just managed to crawl into bed, exhausted from tracking various villains all night. He didn't manage to catch any, but he had enough information to help him whenever he next went out. The light was out and he was on the verge of sleep, when the door creaked open and Cas appeared. He looked worse than normal, his hair wild and his hand held at an odd angle.

“Shit, Cas what happened?” Dean asked, instantly wide awake. Cas’ eyes were wide and he looked… he looked scared. He looked like this was the first time in all the times he had come to see Dean to be patched up, that he was actually worried.

“I think..” Cas said hesitantly, staring at the carpet and refusing to look Dean in the eye, “I think I’ve made a mistake.”

Dean gently guides Cas to the edge of the bed, waiting until he was settled before properly checking him over. Other than his hand - which Dean was fairly sure was just a sprain - he had dark bruising all over his ribs and a gash on his side which seemed to snake around to his back.

“What’s going on Cas?” Dean asked gently, crouching in front of Cas and forcing the other boy to make eye contact. Cas’ eyes are beary, dazed, and Dean can tell that he’s at least partially in shock.

“I- I can’t tell you. I need to keep you safe.”   
  
Dean sighed quietly, but couldn’t think of an argument good enough to convince Cas to tell him. “But I need you to be safe as well,” Dean whispered, standing up fully and returning his voice to it’s normal volume, “I’ll grab you some water.”

He walked through to the kitchen, leaving Cas still sitting on the edge of his bed. It was only once he was away from Cas, once he was certain he wouldn't be otherheard, that he allowed his tears to flow. 

Cas was hurt.

But he wasn’t hurt like he usually was. He was hurt worse than normal, so much worse. It wasn’t too bad physically, a few weeks and some stitches and Cas would be fine. But his eyes? Dean had never seen Cas’ eyes so empty. It was like he had seen a ghost. Like everything he believed in and cared for had been ripped out from under his feet leaving him with nothing to hold onto to stop him from crashing down.   
  
Something had happened to Cas, and Dean didn’t know if he was more scared about the fact he couldn’t do anything, or what he would do if he could do something about it.

He loves Cas, maybe too much.

He would do anything for Cas.  _ Anything. _

Filling a glass with water, he roughly wiped his eyes and tried to center himself. Cas didn’t need tears, Cas needed water and someone to try and sort out his injuries. Cas didn’t need Demon to try and avenge him, he needed Dean to try and help him.

With that thought steeling his mind, Dean decided he was ready to return to Cas. He took a deep breath and grabbed the glass of water, walking back to his room loudly so that Cas would be able to hear him coming and wouldn’t be startled.

By the time he got back to his room the night was starting to catch up on him, and he felt like he was going to fall asleep any moment. Cas hadn’t moved, which Dean wished he could pretend was due to tiredness, but he feared was something bigger.

“Here you go,” Dean said gently, passing the glass of water to Cas. He hovered for a moment until he was sure Cas was drinking it, and then he went looking for his First Aid Kit. It was still out from the night before, and Dean was thankful to see he still had plenty of sutures, bandages and antibacterial wipes.

"Alright then Cas, let's get you cleaned up," Dean muttered, grabbing some of the wipes and gently pulling Cas' top out of the way so that he could wipe. Cas didn't react at all, not to the sting of the wipe or the slightly rough treatment Dean was having to give his skin in order to get all the dried blood off.

In fact, the only time Cas reacted to Dean sorting him out was when he tried to pull the back of Cas' top up so that he could get to the part of the gash which had curled back there. The second Dean touched Cas' back, Cas had been up on his feet, staring wide eyed and breathing heavily like a cornered animal.

"It's okay," Dean said, holding his hands in front of him in the universal gesture of no harm, "I'm just trying to stitch up your back, you have a pretty nasty gash back there."

"Leave it," Cas crocked, his voice rough. It was the first thing Cas had said in a long while, but Dean was mainly just relieved that he was back, speaking and aware of his surroundings.

"Cas, it might get infected if I leave it. I need to wipe it at the very least, probably best if I can stitch it up as well."

Cas didn't seem to care at all about Dean's very valid argument, "leave it. If it needs wiping, I'll wipe it."

Dean sighed loudly, but passed over the wipe. He knew Cas well enough to know when he wasn't going to win an argument, and this was one of those times. "Alright then, do your stuff."

"Leave," Cas said, staring down at the wipe but not moving to use it.

"What?" Dean practically choked. He was being thrown out of his own room? By his best friend?

"Please leave, I need to clean this wound," Cas clarified, apparently remembering his manners, but still not making much sense to Dean and still not moving a single muscle. Dean thought it over for a moment, figuring that it would be best not to fight it, maybe if he did what Cas asked he would finally tell Dean what had happened.

"Alright, I'll be outside," Dean said quietly as he stood up and walked out of the room. His thoughts were racing, wondering why Cad never let Dean see his back. What was so bad? Did he have some really vicious scars? But no, Dean had been fixing up injuries for him for years, a few scars wouldn't cause Cas to react like this. A tattoo maybe? That would explain why Cas wouldn't let Dean look; however Dean couldn’t figure out how bad that tattoo would have to be for Cas to be  _ that  _ insistent for Dean to never see his back.

Which took Dean back to square one.

Cas called him back into the room a few minutes later, a bloody wipe held loosely in his hand but what Dean could see of the wound was clean.

"Can I bandage it?" Dean asked, holding out the roll of bandage and gesturing to Cas' chest, "if I promise not to touch your back."

Cas looked thoughtful for a moment; not like he was thinking about the answer, but more like he was thinking about something else. Maybe about the question? Dean didn't know. All that mattered was that a few seconds later Cas nodded his head, and Dean was finally able to carefully wrap Cas' wounds in bandages and feel like he was actually doing something to help his roommate. He hated feeling helpless and this entire situation made him feel just that.

Exhaustion hit soon after Dean had managed to pack the supplies away. Keeping his eyes open became harder and harder, but he could tell that Cas was too sleepy to walk and too heavy for Dean to move.

It wasn't a problem or anything, Dean could take the sofa and Cas could take his bed for the night.

It was the perfect plan.

Dean just needed to sit down for a moment, to gather the energy he'd need to walk through to the sitting room.

He would go, just- one- moment.

It was late, he'd just rest his eyes for a second, and then he would go.

Cas was warm against his side as he slouched downwards, his exhaustion making it difficult to even open his eyes again. He'd had a long night, being a hero and then helping Cas. One long, stressful night.

He started to shift back up, ready to make the seemingly impossible trek to the sofa, but as he started to shift Cas' arm came down, grabbing Dean's chest in a vice like grip and forcing him to stay exactly where he was.

"Umm, Cas?" Dean muttered tiredly, wriggling but finding no room for him to escape. "Buddy? I need to go to the sofa?"

Cas didn't let go, his even breathing informing Dean that he was fast asleep. He tried to escape, he really did - for all of two seconds anyway - but Cas was warm, and soft, and his bed was a good bed with a memory foam mattress, and before he knew it, Dean was asleep as well.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean blinked awake the next morning feeling surprisingly well rested, comfy and warm. The comfy part wasn’t that surprising, his memory foam was awesome after all, but being well rested after a night of Demoning and then fixing up Cas was irregular, and being this warm was… Cas.

Dean’s eyes focused just in time for him to register the warm body he was hugging. Not just any warm body either, it was Cas’ warm body. Cas, who was in his bed. Cas who was awake and staring right back at him.

“Hello Dean,” Cas murmured, his voice even gruffer than normal due to sleep and no coffee. Dean could feel his throat closing up, a mixture of panic and fondness stealing his words and rendering him incapable of doing anything but stare.

There was silence for about a minute before Cas cleared his throat awkwardly, “Dean? Are- are you okay?” he asked hesitantly, still not moving out of Dean’s arms.

“Yeah,” Dean whispered, “Yeah, I’m fine, sorry.” He shifted backwards, releasing Cas and nearly falling off the bed in his haste to put some distance between his body and Cas’. “Yeah, are you? You were pretty beat up yesterday.”   
  
Dean watched as Cas’ expression closed off the second he mentioned the day before. “I’m fine,” Cas said emotionlessly, shuffling back as well until they were both at opposite ends of Dean’s bed, “There is something I need to do, it’s, don’t worry about it.”

Dean nodded, but he couldn’t help but notice the distaste in Cas’ eyes. He couldn’t think of anything he had done to put that look there, but knowing him there was something. Maybe this was about the mistake Cas said he made. Maybe this was about something completely unrelated. “Stay safe,” he says instead of voicing any of the millions of thoughts in his head.

“I will,” was all Cas said in response, climbing out of bed and heading down the hall to his room. After a moment, Dean heard the sound of a door opening and closing, and then the sound of their front door opening and closing. Dean had no idea where Cas may be going, but he knew he had to do something to get his mind off this whole mess.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean tried to make breakfast. He got distracted and it burned.

Dean tried to do some work. He couldn’t concentrate and got it all wrong.

Dean tried to text his friends. He had nothing to say to any of them.

He was about to give up and hang up the phone, when a news report popped up, declaring that the Angel was out. He thought about just leaving it to the cops, but then he realised that this was perfect. What better way to get his mind off Cas than to go and chase the flirtiest villain he knew.

Within ten minutes he was dressed in his Demon outfit, his powers at the ready. He did one last check of the apartment - just in case Cas was back - and when he didn’t sense anyone, he took off out the window.

It didn’t take long until he found Angel. The guy was standing outside the bank and at first glance everything seemed fine. That was until Dean noticed the bag on his back. It was clearly filled with money and papers and Dean couldn’t believe his eyes. This was the first illegal thing he had ever seen Angel do and it ruined everything he’d been clinging to. He didn’t have to try to catch Angel because he hadn’t done anything illegal. But now… Now he clearly had done something illegal, so Dean had no choice but to catch him and hand him in, like he did with every other law breaking, supper villain, piece of scum, Dean had chased down over the years.

“Angel,” he spat out when they made eye contact. Angel clearly recognised the hostility in his voice, as he didn’t stick around to say hi, instead he spread his wings and flew into the air, disappearing behind some buildings before Dean could properly register what was happening.

He growled quietly, black smoke looking stuff erupted from his palms, projecting him into the air. He followed the path Angel took, the feeling of betrayal in his stomach dictating his movements when he eventually found the other man. His vision went red and the next thing he knew Angel was on his back under him, blood running down his face and wings quivering against the floor in what was either pain or fear.

“Please don’t do this, please, I’m leaving, you’ll never see me again, just let me go, please,” Angel was muttering under his breath, his voice raw and tears dripping from his eyes.

Dean knew he should just end it, but he couldn’t. He needed to know. “Why?” he asked, “Why did you do this?”

"Why did I do what?" Angel spat out.

"Why did you become a villain? Why did you decide to rob the bank?"

"I didn't," Angel said, his voice like ice as his cold eyes stared up at Dean, "I just wanted to be me, just wanted to live my life, but I couldn't do that. They decided to stick their attack dog on me and now all I can do is flee. That's why I robbed the bank, I need the money to get out while I still can."

Dean blinked a couple of times, his brain trying to process what Angel was saying, "I- I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"I mean," Angel said with a sigh, clearly thinking about how stupid Dean was to not get it yet, "that I didn't do anything. I wanted to be a hero, I wanted to join you to protect the people. But your precious police, they didn't like that. My powers were too different, I was too different. I was given the role of supervillain and unless I wanted to reveal my true identity while helping people, I had to play the role. I had no choice but to pretend to be a villain while I flew around helping the people you wouldn't."

Dean nodded slowly, he understood most of that. There was just one thing that didn't add up. "Your powers are like mine. The light to my dark. What made you so different they wouldn't let you in?"

"I thought for myself," Angel muttered, sending Dean a pointed, scathing, look, "and my wings. My powers gave me a physical aspect, and they couldn't let that go in their perfect society."

Dean gasped, unable to stop himself from reaching out to touch one wing, "these are real?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes," Angel said, something akin to a pleased smile on his face.

"How do you hide then, when you're a civilian?"

"I can hide them," Angel explained hesitantly, "they turn into tattoos. I still can't really let anyone see my back, just in case, but they don't fall out of my top or anything."

Dean nodded, beginning to shuffle back to let Angel go, when something clicked in his mind. He felt like an idiot for not noticing thinking of this sooner but, "you're going to run away? What about your family, your friends? Won't they notice you're gone? You'll need someone to cover you."

"What, and that person will be you?"

"It could be…" Dean said quietly, "don't worry about it if you have some other plan."

"I actually don't have any plan," Angel says quietly, "I don't need one. My family disowned my years ago and the only friend I have who would notice that I was gone… he'll figure it out after I'm far away."

"What do you mean? There is someone out there who knows your identity?"

"No. But they have all the pieces they need and soon enough, after I'm gone, they will put all the pieces together and figure out what happened, what's been happening."

Dean nodded, staring down at Angel, still not moving. He didn't know why, but he got the feeling that letting Angel go now will turn out to be a mistake. He just needed to stall until he could figure it out, that was all.

"Where are you planning to go?" he asked, his eyes flickering between Angel's eyes, his wings, his outfit. Something about him was familiar, he just needed a bit more time.

"A safe place." Angel said with an air of finality, when Dean waved his hand, trying to get him to say more, Angel just glared. "I'm not telling someone who works for the people who want me dead, where I'm going."

"But I don't want you dead! I just want to help!"

"I know you do Dean, but I need to do this alone," Angel explained.

Dean froze, staring down at Angel who didn't even seem to have noticed his slip up. Angel knew who he was, Angel knew his real identity. That meant… he knew Angel as well.

He stared down at Angel's eyes, squinting slightly as he tried to figure out who Angel was and where he knew him from.

Blue eyes. Wings… he didn't know anyone with wings… hidden wings? They wouldn't show their back… and they have blue eyes and…

Cas.

"Cas?" Dean asked, his voice choked as he slowly shuffled off Cas, onto the cold ground next to him. His brain was going through all their interactions in the past year, seeing it all in a new light.

Cas' injuries, his refusal to let Dean do anything with his back, everything. Did Cas know all this time?

Cas froze up next to him, his eyes going wide as he no doubt realised what he had just said, but he didn't try to escape.

"Hello Dean," he said quietly.

"You-" Dean tried to say, his voice betraying him and stopping the words from coming out smoothly, "you were going to leave me? How did you even find out it was me? All this time you've been Angel." His thoughts were a mess, he had so many questions and they were all coming out in no particular order, just spilling out as he tried to get his mind around all of it.

"I was going to leave, to protect both of us," Cas said quietly, "I've been Angel since the start," he adds like it's obvious, "and I knew it was you before I even became Angel. That's the reason I tried to become a hero in the first place, I wanted to help you, but it just ended up backfiring."

Dean floundered for a minute, the only words his mind could come up with was, "take me with you." He didn't want to be alone again, never wanted to live without Cas. Cas was the light to his dark, even when he didn't realise it, and he already knew he wouldn't survive without Cas by his side.

"You want to come with me?" Cas questioned helplessly.

"Yes. My family are all dead, except Sam who had his own life now. The only person I want to spend the rest of my life with is leaving. I want to go with him." Dean explained, his voice full of certainty.

"You want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Yeah," Dean said quietly, locking his gaze onto the slightly damp ground, "you're the one who owns my heart, I want to be with you forever," he breathed deeply, psyching himself up to his next words, "I love you Cas."

Cas freezed again, opening and closing his mouth like a fish as he either processed Dean's confession, or tried to figure out how best to reject him.

"I love you too," Cas whispered, "okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, let's go somewhere safe. Together," Cas clarified.

Dean smiled. Despite the fact they were sitting on the cold ground, planning to run away from everything they knew, he was happy.

He would be happy anywhere as long as he had Cas by his side.

"Let's go," Dean agreed, hesitantly taking a hold of Cas' hand and lacing their fingers together. Cas squeezes back lightly and spreads his wings.

They fly out the alley, into the open. Going somewhere far away where the laws are different, and having powers with a physical manifestation doesn't end with you being counted as a villain. Their masks and outfits revealed their identities, Demon and Angel, superhero and supervillain, holding hands and escaping into the sunset. 

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have an awesome day/night!!  
> ❤🧡💛💚💙💜🤎🖤🤎💜💙💚💛🧡❤


End file.
